Wedding Affairs
by syaoran no hime
Summary: In the eve of her best friend's wedding,Tomoyo Daidouji learned who she really loves. It's finished
1. Default Chapter

"You're leaving for Hong Kong?"Tomoyo Daidouji exclaimed.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto nodded."I'm leaving with Syaoran next week.This time,I won't lose the person I love the most."  
  
Tomoyo looked down.She had been dreading this.  
  
Sakura hugged her tight."Don't worry.Wherever I go,you will always be my best friend.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tomoyo buried her hand in her hands.She can't forget that day.It has been 10 long years since Sakura boarded the plane with Syaoran,looking every inch a happy couple very much in love with each other.  
  
"Picture-perfect."her mom said.  
  
She smiled at Mrs.Daidouji,but inside she was crying.Her heart was breaking.How could he steal from her the only special someone she had?  
  
2 days after her best friend left,she begged her mom to send her to Canada.Living in a place where she and Sakura used to dwell is too painful. She stared at the wedding invitation in her hand.A Li-Kinomoto Nuptial.Underneath she found her name beside the phrase maid-of-honor.She sighed.After all these years,is she going back to Japan just to witness her 2nd death?Is she that masochistic?  
  
She pressed the intercom."Ms.Brown,please arrange a roundway ticket for me to Japan."  
  
Tomoyo slipped her reading glasses off and rested her aching back on the seat.She just finished the preliminary sketches of the outfits her models are going to wear for the next fashion show.She owns a modelling firm and has her own clothesline exclusively for women.  
  
Her business is doing pretty well,considering it just opened 6 months ago.The people love the clothes she designed,and her models are wanted in every fashion show in town.She's rolling in dough and she has become a household name in the world of style.  
  
"But only Sakura can make me happy."she thought as tears dribbled from her cheeks.She'll trade anything in the world just to have her best friend back.  
  
"Tears do not suit your angelic face."A voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
Tomoyo looked up and saw a disturbingly familiar face looking at her.She can see he's tall even when he's seated,probably 6 feet or something.He has piercing eyes behind his glasses and his aura commands authority and respect.Dressed in a dark 3-piece business suit,he looked impeccably handsome.  
  
"Not that I care.I've been around too many hunky male models to be intersted with him."she thought,even though her face is starting to feel warm because of her penetrating gaze studying her too.  
  
She cleared her throat."Will you please mind your own business?"she snapped.  
  
For a split second,she thought she saw uncertainty in his eyes,but his face remained blank."I but wanted to lend you my handkerchief.I hate seeing women cry infront of me."  
  
"I don't need your damn concern!"she shouted.Heads turned to their direction.Tomoyo felt she was melting with humiliation.She forgot she was inside the plane already on the way to Japan!  
  
The man smiled at them."Just a lttle lovers' quarrel,people.I'm sorry about the little noise awhile ago."  
  
"What did you say?Lovers' quarrel?!"exclaimed the brunette.  
  
He wiped her tear-streaked face with his hanky."No need to get hysterical about it,unless you have a husband sitting here somewhere.He turned his attention back to the business magazine he was reading.  
  
She was fuming mad,which is strange because she thought she's already a sensible and level-headed person.   
  
"But I bet even Mother Teresa will commit murder with this guy!"She mumbled before drifting into sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hours later,she felt a hand shaking her shoulder lightly."We're here."A male voice whispered.  
  
She yawned and stetched her arms,but she realized she wasn't in her seat anymore.She checked herself and found out her head was resting on her seatmate's shoulder!The very same guy who embarassed her infront of more than 100 passengers and crew members!  
  
She automatically slapped his face."Pervert!"She stood up,face burning and headed out of the plane.  
  
Meanwhile the guy was holding his cheek,an astounded expression on his face.He slowly grinned.That beautiful lady has quite an attitude!Too bad he didn't get her name.  
  
A girl tapped him on the shoulder."C'mon,Master,we musn't keep the couple waiting."  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
omae o korosu!mwahahaha!!!  



	2. Default Chapter

"Tomoyo-chan!!!"A slightly mature looking Sakura squealed,running towards her best friend.They hugged each other tightly.  
  
"Wow!You're so beautiful,Tomoyo!What a wonder 10 years did to you!"Sakura exclaimed,looking at her friend up and down.  
  
  
"You're so pretty too,Sakura.Still glowing with love,I see."said Tomoyo.Her best friend's eyes are shining,her cheeks are rosy and her smiles are genuine and full of life-far from those she see in the faces of her sophisticated assosciates."She really is happy.Li-kun really did took care of her."she thought.  
  
"Long time no see,Ms.Daidouji,or are you already married?"asked a deep male voice.  
  
She turned to see a tall,brown-haired man with brown eyes and that familiar small smile."L-Li Syaoran?Gee,you really changed!"She can't help saying.  
  
Sakura giggled."You're changing the topic,Tomoyo!Are you already married?"  
  
She vehemently shook her head."You've gotta be kidding!I'm too young to settle down."  
  
"That's right!She's having fun with her life right now.I often see her in the society news.Her fashion shows are always phenomenal hits!"said Syaoran.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged."Luck,I guess."  
  
"I'm lucky too.I was the first one to wear her creations!Remember the costumes you made for me when I was still a cardcaptor?They're still intact in my closet!"she informed her friend proudly.  
  
"Sakura,why don't you let your friend rest first?The ride must have been exhausting!"he suggested.  
  
"What about you?"asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm going to wait for the Best man."he replied,winking at his wife-to-be.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
In the car,Sakura narrated to her best friend what happened to her in Hongkong.Tomoyo listened eagerly.  
  
"Meiling is married?!"exclaimed the lady.  
  
"Yup!And Li and I are next,so you better start looking for your man because I'm throwing the bouquet to you."said Sakura.  
  
They arrived in a simple bungalow with lots of flowering plantsin the front yard.  
  
Syaoran and I bought this house with our own savings,so needless to say,we are very proud of it."explained Sakura as she toured her around the house.  
  
"It's lovely."Tomoyo remarked truthfully afterwards.  
  
"The guestroom is on the left."The short-haired woman said before going to the kitchen to cook.  
  
Tomoyo turned to the left and found 2 rooms."Which one?"she thought.She opted for the first one.  
  
Inside she saw a smaller room which serves as the bedroom.There's also a bathroom outside the bedroom.Cozy,that's how she can describe her room.  
  
She looked at the inviting bed.She just took her high heels off and jumped to her bed.In just a matter of seconds,she's fast asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Eriol!Wow,thank god you made it!"exclaimed Sakura happily when she saw him,her husband,Nakuru and Spinel in the living room.  
  
"I'm sorry if I was delayed.My companion lost her baggage so we still have to look for it."he apologized.  
  
"No problem.By the way,did you come straight from London?"asked Li.  
  
He shook his head."I went to Canada 2 weeks ago.My secretary faxed me your invitation there."  
  
Sakura clapped her hands."What a coincidence!Did you happen to see Tomoyo in the plane too?Both of you arrived at almost the same time."  
  
"I'm not sure."he muttered,his mind still on that beautiful dark-haired tigress he met in the plane.  
  
"I'm sure you guys would like some rest now.We'll call you when dinner is ready."Sakura returned to the kitchen.  
  
"Eriol,take the room to the left.Nakuru,Spinel,take the room at the end of the hallway."Li instructed them as he carried Nakuru's bags to her assigned room.He looked at the blue-haired man apologetically."I'm sorry if I can't help you with your things."  
  
He nodded."I'll be fine."  
  
To his surprise,he found 2 rooms.He decided to use the first one.He didn't bother to look at the room.He just removed his clothes and went straight to the shower.  
  
Meanwhile,Tomoyo heard the shower open.She stood up lazily."There must be something wrong with it.I better tell Sakura to call the plumber."She went into the lavatory,not noticing the pile of clothes outside.  
  
"What the hell-"a familiar male voice began.  
  
Tomoyo's face paled.She let out a screech. 


	3. Default Chapter

"Stop that!"yelled the man,turning the shower off.  
  
"It's you,the pervert in the plane!"exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
He looked surprised too,but he recovered quickly."It's nice to see you again,my tigress.This is hardly the place I expect to see you though."  
  
"Oh,shut up!Go ahead and make yourself decent!"said Tomoyo furiously.  
  
He smirked."How could I do that when you're blocking my way out of the door?"  
  
Tomoyo simmered.This is the second time he made her look like an idiot!But she knows she has to retreat."Alright,I'm giving you 60 seconds to get dressed,gather your things and get out of my room!"She went out of the door,closed it,and pressed her back on it.  
  
Her heart is still beating erratically.She had just seen him naked!She closed her eyes to calm herself."Oh cmon,I always see semi-naked men in my pictorials!"she scolded herself.  
  
But she gotta admit,Mr.Stranger has a great body.Well-toned muscles that look so strong..she wondered how it feels to be imprisoned in those arms.  
  
She pinched herself.Lusting after a lethally gorgeous man who suddenly appears in your bathroom in his birthday suit is definitely not healthy.  
  
She went inside."Time's up!"  
  
"What took you so long?"he asked,lying casually on the bed with only a small towel covering his maleness.  
  
"I told you to get dressed!"shouted a scarlet Tomoyo.  
  
"I did."  
  
She averted her eyes and looked anywhere but at this guy."Look,Mr.Whoever-you-are,get out of my room.I was here first."  
  
"I don't want to."He said teasingly."But I might consider if you give me your name."  
  
That does it!"Fine!I'll move!"She carried her suitcases angrily into the only vacant room in the house:the next room.  
  
Meanwhile,Eriol laughed heartily."Maybe losing that 2-million contract to attend this wedding is worth it."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
Later,Sakura called Tomoyo to dine downstairs,but the latter refused.She's just too tired!  
  
She then heard knocks on the door."Must be Sakura,coaxing me to go down."she thought."Come in!"she called out.  
  
The door opened,revealing Mr.Stranger.He was carrying a tray of food.  
  
"You again?!What are you doing here?"Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"You told me to come in,that's why I'm here.I also brought you dinner."He placed the tray on her bedside table.  
  
"Thank you."said Tomoyo politely as she spooned the food in her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong?"asked the man.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Do you realize that this is the first time you talked to me in a civil way?I guess this means we can start anew again."He held out his hand."I'm Eriol Hiragizawa."  
  
Tomoyo almost choked on her food.  
  
"How about you?Got a name?"he asked.  
  
"T-Tomoyo.Tomoyo Daidouji."she replied.  
A look of disbelief and surprise crossed his face,but it disappeared.  
  
"So you're the maid-of-honor."he said.  
  
She rolled her eyes."Duh.How about you?What's your business here?"  
  
"I believe you didn't read the invitation very well,Tigress.I'm your partner in the wedding."he told her.  
  
"You're the Best Man?!"  
  
"Indeed,for I have the honor of walking down the aisle with the most beautiful woman in the wedding."He smiled coyly."Aside from the bride,of course."  
  
"Stop that!Will you just get out of here?"She put her spoon and fork down.  
  
"Sure,dear Tigress."His words meant as sarcasm coming out as an endearment in his ears.  
  
Funny,but to Tomoyo's ears,Eriol's words came out like a sweet nothing.She mentally punched herself.He's just making fun of her!  
  
He kissed her lightly on the forehead."Sleep tight,sweetheart."He carried the food tray out of the room,leaving Tomoyo stunned.  
  
After she recovered,she threw her pillow on the door."I hate you!"  



	4. Default Chapter

The next morning,the couple told Eriol that they have an appointment with the wedding planner.The blue-haired man assured them the house will be ok.  
  
After the car left,he decided to cook breakfast.He took out some eggs to make an omelette.  
  
"Good morning,Master!What's cooking?Smells heavenly!"said Nakuru from behind.  
  
"Any food smells heavenly to you."Spinel retorted.He turned to his master."Good morning."  
  
"Good morning to you too.I hope you won't mind if I send you out to buy a loaf of bread and some apples." replied Eriol,not looking up from his work.  
  
"Not at all,Master."Both went out of the house.  
  
Eriol continued what he is doing.Minutes later,he heard some footsteps coming into the kitchen."That was fast."he thought,his servants on his mind.  
  
"What's cooking,Sakura?"A sleepy Tomoyo asked,rubbing her eyes.  
  
Aphrodite herself!thought Eriol as he gazed at Tomoyo who's unaware of him.Dressed in pink silk nightgown with her soft curls falling down her tiny waist walking barefooted on the cold kitchen floor tiles,she looked like an innocent angel from heaven-a complete contrast to the glamorous and sophisticated woman of the 90's with her smart outfit,properly-applied make-up,confident smile and hair formally styled in a bun.  
  
"You're doing it again,Eriol."said Tomoyo,slightly reddening.  
  
"W-What?"Eriol didn't realized he was staring already.He busied himself with rescuing his burning omelette."I was just wondering whether you would like to borrow one of my robes.Going downstairs in your nightgown may provide some entertainment to me,but other men may experiance testosterone overdrive with it."  
  
"How dare you!"Tomoyo furiously exclaimed.But she went up to change anyway.She went down wearing a lavender blouse,a dark blue skirt and tights.  
  
Eriol pulled out a seat for her in the table."We'll be eating breakfast later.I sent my friends on an errand to buy us a real breakfast-"  
  
Tomoyo got up and took the plate of omelette from him."This will do."She popped a forkful of one.  
  
"No please.."  
  
"It's good.It may not look like it but it's good."said Tomoyo soothingly.  
  
Tomoyo will always be Tomoyo.No matter how hard she tries to disguise her true nature,her kindness always shines through.thought Eriol.  
  
"You're doing it again."said Tomoyo.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're staring at my face again."  
  
"Oh.I was just thinking that you could avenge yourself from my insults by ridiculing my food,yet you even complimented it to just make me feel good.You're really something."he replied quietly.  
  
Tomoyo paused,then shook her head."I'm hungry.My stomach's desperate for food so I ate your eggs."  
  
"My eggs?"  
  
She laughed."Stop it,will you?"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
Soon Nakuru and Spinel joined them.They can't believe at first when their master introduced the beautiful girl he's with as Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
"I can't believe I'm talking with the nymph of trends!"gushed Nakuru, to Tomoyo's amusement.  
  
They all heard the doorbell ring.Suppi answered the door and gasped.  
  
"You again?!"Suppi and Kero exclaimed.  
  
"Kero-chan!"called Tomoyo.She turned outside the door."Touya!Yuki!"  
  
"Hey!"Sakura's elder brother smiled.  
  
"Visitors huh?Come inside everyone.Breakfast is getting cold."invited Eriol.  
---------------------------------------------  
After breakfast,everyone settled in the front yard to talk.Meanwhile Kero and Suppi were inside,playing video games.  
  
"How did you accept the fact that Syaoran will become your brother-in-law?"asked Tomoyo curiously.  
  
"I never accepted it,ok?"said Touya defiantly.  
  
"He did.He saw how happy his sister was with Syaoran.He told me he doesn't have the heart to take her happiness away."interjected Yukito.  
  
"Oh gosh!You're so kind!That is why I like you so much!"She hugged Touya.  
  
"Help!!!I can't breathe!"He looked at Yuki for help but he's too busy discuusing with Eriol the cuisine in Italy the latter visited a month ago.  
  
Tomoyo laughed.  
---------------------------------------------  
"Just tell Sakura and the brat we came over."Touya told Tomoyo that afternoon.  
  
"Sure thing."The woman smiled.Touya will always be Touya.He still calls his would-be brother-in-law "brat".  
  
"We'll see you and Eriol in the wedding,ok?"teased Yukito.  
  
She blushed.Good thing Eriol's clearing the dishes in the kitchen.She could have died if he heard this one.  
  
After their visitors left,Tomoyo went up to her room to finish the designs of her best friend's gown.Later she heard plates shatter in the kitchen.  
  
"Eriol!"She quickly went down to check on him. 


	5. Default Chapter

"Eriol!"She hurried to him and found him leaning on the sink,holding his head.  
  
"Eriol,what's happening?"she asked worriedly while helping him up his room.  
  
"It's nothing..just my migraine."He told her while forcing a smile.  
  
She helped him lie down the bed.She then closed the blinds of the windows and turned the lights off.  
  
"You'll feel better in a short while,trust me."She told him in her most reassuring voice.She took his glasses off and placed it on the table.She looked at his face and felt her pulse quicken.  
  
"Oh no!Could I actually be attracted with this arrogant beast?"She asked herself.  
  
She was surprised when he opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her."Come here."  
  
She did as told but she gasped when he pulled her down the bed beside him.He got up and pinned her down the bed.  
  
"Eriol,you're supposed to be sick!"cried Tomoyo,ignoring the throbbing in her chest.  
  
His eyes locked into hers.In them she saw longing,desire and something else she's afraid to know.  
  
"E-Eriol,get off me so I can find your medicine."she stammered.  
  
"You're better than all the medicines in the world combined,sweetheart."He slowly brought down his lips to hers.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes in anticipation.  
  
Then she felt breath on her face.She opened her eyes and saw Eriol looking down at her as if asking for her permission.  
  
She shut her eyes again.She then felt his lips on her,cautious at first,but slowly goes deeper every second.  
  
She responded with all her heart.How she managed to do so is a mystery,since this is her first time to be kissed.It's as if her heart dictates what to do.  
  
Then she froze.She just heard Eriol whisper"I'm sorry,Kaho."to her before he fell to Tomoyo's side,fast asleep.  
  
She held back her tears.She stood up and went out of the room quietly.  
  
In the privacy of her own room,she released all her emotions and cried her heart out like never before.  
  
Not even when sakura and Li's plane flew out of her reach 10 years ago or when she received their wedding invitation did she weep like this.  
  
She just wanted to curl up and die.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
Eriol woke up feeling like his brain exploded or something."Damn migraine!"He cursed under his breath.It was barely 6 months ago since he got this and he's not yet getting used to it.  
  
Then something hit him."Awhile ago..who helped me up here awhile ago?"He suddenly remembered what happened awhile ago.  
  
Tomoyo was the one who helped him up his bed,and despite the pain he felt,he was still very aware of her nearness.When she saw her worried face,the last of her self-control slipped.  
  
He also remembered the delightful sensation her lips brought him.He loved its uncertainty and spontaneity,and he was sure he was her first kiss.His heart was filled with unexplainable joy with that thought.  
  
God,he wants to feel that kiss again!and again,and again till all eternity.  
  
"Where is she anyway?"He looked around the room but there was no sign of her.  
  
He heard a car settle in the garage."The couple is home."He thought,walking out of the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
"The door's locked."Sakura told everyone over dinner later.She looked worried.  
  
"Maybe she's resting."Syaoran suggested.  
  
"I don't think so."commented Eriol,mostly to himself.He barely touched his food too.Partly because he's concerned about Tomoyo's refusal to eat.But he's also occupied about what he did to her awhile ago.He's afraid he traumatized the poor girl with that kiss.  
  
Li and his wife exchanged meaningful glances."Why don't you bring her up dinner again,Eriol?"asked Sakura.  
  
He smiled gratefully at the couple.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
"I'm sorry,Kaho.."  
  
Those words kept replaying in her mind.Tomoyo grabbed for the box of tissue,only to find out it's empty.She threw it out of the window in disgust.  
  
Eriol broke her heart twice in one moment.He thought she was Kaho,and he was sorry he kissed her.  
  
"Maybe because I'm a terrible kisser."she thought bitterly.But what should she do,practice on her male models?  
  
She heard the door open.She whirled around and saw Eriol standing in the doorway,holding a tray of food.  
  
"Room service."He closed the door with his leg and procceded into her room."Nice interior,but those in my room are nicer.Why don't you move back in?I promise to lock the door when I'm in the shower."  
  
"How did you get in here?The door's locked!"said Tomoyo,desperately trying to wipe those tell-tale tears in her face.  
  
He kneeled beside her after placing the food tray on the table."It doesn't matter.Look,I hate seeing you cry so please tell me your problem."  
  
"You're not my guidance counselor,sorry."  
  
"Tomoyo,tell me,is it because of what I did-"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I'm sorry-"  
  
"I said,I'm fine!!"Tomoyo's heart was breaking.He regretted kissing her!Didn't he know that kiss meant everything to her?That kiss spelled out to her the feelings she has for him!  
  
He held his hnds up in surrender."Alright,alright!Ok,I swear what happened today will never ever happen again.Happy?"  
  
"Shut up!Get out of my room!"  
  
"Pipe down,sweetheart.Sakura and the others might hear you.Besides,I won't hesitate on breaking my promise and kiss you again."he warned.Deep inside him,he wants Tomoyo to scream louder so he'll be "forced" to kiss her again.  
  
But Tomoyo kept quiet.She looked down."Ok."  
  
"Now why were you crying?"  
  
She shrugged."I'll tell you when I can."  
  
"Good enough."he replied.  
  
"How about if you help me sew Syaoran's tux?"she asked,smiling again.Eriol's just too boyishly cute to stay mad at.  
  
He smiled,relieved that Tomoyo's smile is back."But of course,sweetheart."  
  
They spent the whole night sewing.Their housemates didn't disturb them,under Sakura's order.  



	6. Default Chapter

"It's so beautiful!"Sakura exclaimed with delight,her eyes misty.It was the following day after Tomoyo and Eriol finished the gown.  
  
"Tomoyo really worked so hard on it.I wonder what the fashion world will say when they see you in her creation for free."wondered Syaoran.His wife playfully slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo smiled good-naturedly."They'll go nuts,especially since I'm one of the highest paid designers in the world."  
  
Sakura laughed."Getting a bit too conceited,aren't we?"But they both know what Tomoyo said is true.  
  
The brunette turned to Li."Oh by the way,I designed a groom tux for you too.I'll show it as soon as I finish it."  
  
"Thanks."Li replied happily.  
  
"Where's Eriol?"Sakura asked suddenly."It's already past nine."  
  
"Tomoyo shrugged."Beats me."She's not about to admit not even to her best friend that Eriol right now is fast asleep in her room.  
  
"He slept in there because he's tired..nothing happened last night,so why try to hide him?"her mind taunted.  
  
"Sakura,we better go.Mrs.Hirada is waiting for us."Li told her.  
  
She nodded."Tomoyo,there is a marinated beef in the ref.You can barbecue it.My husband and I are just going over the menu in the reception,ok?"  
  
"Don't worry!Just leave everything to me."Tomoyo assured her friend.  
  
She heard the car leave the garage.After closing the door,she went into her room.   
She found Eriol still deep in slumber,snoring gently.  
  
She sat by his side and leaned forward.She traced the outline of his serene face with her finger,slightly trembling with emotion.  
  
"If I'm not in love with you,what is this I'm going through tonight?And if my heart is lying then,why should I believe in it?Why else would I want you bad,I do..if I'm not in love with you..."she sang softly.  
  
She realized this last night as she watched him sleep peacefully.At first,she tried to bear in mind that love builds up through time,like Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
But the kiss summed it all up for her.This is more than just fatal attraction..it's love.Why else did she feel such pain when he mentioned Kaho's name?  
  
She slowly brought her head down to his,with an intention to give him a feathery kiss just to satisfy herself,but his eyes flapped open.  
  
"Morning Angel,do bless my day with your kiss."he murmured.  
  
Tomoyo's face flamed."Go to hell!I'm just going to wake you up,you know."She stood up in a huff."I want breakfast in 10 minutes."  
  
"Sure sweetheart.Anything for you."he chuckled.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Later..  
  
"Ms.Tomoyo,where is Master Eriol?"asked Nakuru,barging inside her room with Spinel.  
  
"Eating breakfast."She looked up from her work."Anyway,why will you look for him in here?"  
  
"He didn't go back to his room last night.He spent the night here."Nakuru said,smiling mischievously.  
  
Tomoyo reddened."We..nothing happened,ok?"  
"We never said something did."replied the cat.  
  
"Yay!A new mistress!"cheered the girl.  
  
"New mistress?Who's the old one?"asked Tomoyo curiously.  
  
"You know Ms.Kaho,right?"  
  
"Mizuki-sensei?Of course!"replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Well she used to be our mistress.Master then was about to ask her hand in marraige when she fell in love with another man.  
  
So Master Eriol was devastated.He decided to forget about women and concentrate on his business."continued the animal.  
  
"He became a workaholic.He rarely relaxed,ate little and is always doing paperwork.As a result,he got migraine."added Nakuru.  
  
"He became short-tempered and irritable.each day he became worse and worse.."continued the black cat.  
  
"..until he met you."they finished in unison.  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps going their way.  
  
Nakuru stood up."I'm going to Touya's house.Wanna come?"  
  
"Again?"Spinel complained.  
  
"Tomoyo shook her head."I still have to finish what I'm doing."  
  
After the two left her room,Eriol entered."The food is delicious,sweetheart.Don't you want to eat too?"  
  
She forced a smile."I'm on a diet."  
  
He laughed."Somehow,I don't think you need that.You have a great figure already."  
  
Tomoyo has no idea how to start the topic."Eriol,did you have any serious girlfriends back in London?"  
  
He chuckled."Jealous?"  
  
"You are so egoistical!"  
  
"Ok,to tell you the truth,I had one.I loved her dearly,but she left me."There was anger in his eyes.He inhaled deeply before turning to her."How about you?Did you have any boyfriends back in Canada?"  
  
Her cheeks turned pink."I never had one.You were my first kiss,remember?"  
  
He smiled at her fondly."Would you like me to be your second,third and so on and so forth?"  
  
She didn't see that one coming.In her confusion,she pricked her finger with the needle."Ouch!"  
  
Eriol quickly took her finger and gently blew it.  
  
Meanwhile,Tomoyo's heart is racing.Ther are so close..all she has to do is move 2 inches close and that's it.  
  
He must have sensed the tension too.He looked up and saw Tomoyo's flushed face staring at him.  
  
His heart throbbed,urging him to imprison her soft body in his arms,kiss her and lose himself in her loveliness.  
  
He reached for her..his tigress,his sweetheart..the girl who occupied his every dream and waking hour.  
  
"To hell with Kaho and my hatred of women!"his heart screamed before kissing Tomoyo.  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo heard him vaguely utter Kaho's name.Her heart wrenched.He still loves Kaho!No one could ever replace that woman in his heart.No matter how much helusts for her,he will never learn to love her in the truest sense.She fought back her tears.She will never give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry again.  
  
They were both catching their breath after the kiss.  
  
"You broke..your promise."Tomoyo reminded him.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
She gave him a weak smile."Um,I better go back to sewing Li's tux."  
  
He understood what she meant.He stood up and started out of the room,but turned around again."You really take my breath away,Daidouji-san."  
  
"Out!!!"  



	7. Default Chapter

That night..  
  
"Whoa!This is really cool!Now I know why you are one of the most sought-after designers in the industry today."praised Syaoran as he ran his hand through the fabric of his tux.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere,Li Syaoran,but thanks anyway."replied Tomoyo.  
  
It was 9pm.Sakura's already fast asleep to get her beauty rest for te big day tomorrow.Eriol on the other hand was in his room already.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She's going to confess it now.She doesn't really know why,but this may help clear her mind up.  
  
"I'm in love with Sakura."she said.Well,it's the half-truth anyway.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Once upon a time,I saw the very same expression in your eyes as mine when Sakura and I were rivaling for Yukito."he explained.  
  
She fell silent.  
  
"I'm happy that someone loves Sakura.But I believe that a human heart has many rooms.Sakura will always occupy a special suite in in,but your heart has a special room reseved for someone else."added Li.  
  
Tomoyo blushed."So you know about me and Eriol?"  
  
He looked surprised."Huh?You mean you guys are a couple?"  
  
"Never mind!"She turned serious again."Is it possible for 2 people to fall in love with each other after barely a week and well..the guy's been hurt in the past?"  
  
He shrugged."Maybe.Why?"  
  
She looked down."How about if the girl is inexperianced,in say,kissing?"  
  
Li blushed faintly."Why are you asking me these weird questions?"  
  
Tomoyo narrated what happened as Syaoran listened.After she finished,he spoke in a kind voice."Tomoyo,I don't think the only reason why he likes you is he lusts for you."  
  
"But why does he kiss me when he has another girl in mind?I'm boring him,that's why his mind wanders somewhere else."  
  
Li felt terrible.He can sense his friend's frustaration.  
  
Tomoyo looked up,determined."Syaoran,you've got to help me.Teach me how to kiss."  
  
---------------------------------------  
Eriol was walking in the hallway to get a glass of water in the kitchen when he heard voices inside.  
  
"Kiss me,Syaoran,please!"Tomoyo's voice said.  
  
"B-But I can't!"replied Li's voice.  
  
"This is the only opportunity we have.You're getting married tomorrow already.Come on,please!"  
  
Eriol's blood boiled."All women are deceivers!"He marched inside the kitchen,but both still seemed oblivious.He cleared his throat.That got their attention.  
  
Li's face was one of relief while the colors on Tomoyo's face diappeared.  
  
"Can you leave us alone,Li?"asked Eriol politely.  
  
He nodded.They then heard the door shut.  
  
"I guess I better sleep too."she mumbled,standing up from her seat.  
  
He grabbed her arm."Not so fast,Ms.Daidouji."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"How could you do that to your best friend?That man is her only treasure!"  
  
"You will never understand it,ok"  
  
"Which one?The fact that you are not satisfied with my kisses that you have to beg a groom-to-be to kiss you?"he boomed."That man can never give you this!"He kissed her brutally as if punishing her.  
  
Tomoyo tried to escape his iron-like arms,but to no avail.She tried to scream,but that only gave him the opportunity to deepen his kiss.She can already taste blood,but it doesn't matter.Underneath Eriol's force is passion,desire..she feels like she's drowning in the overflow of emotions.  
  
Tears streaked from her eyes.  
  
Eriol tasted something salty.He looked down and saw Tomoyo crying.He also saw blood on her lower lip.He cursed himself."I'm sorry if I hurt you sweetheart."He wiped the blood with his finger.  
  
She gave no reply.  
  
He tucked some of her hair behind her ear."Tomoyo,please say something.Scream at me,slap me!Just please don't cry silently."he pleaded.  
  
"Why..do you always kiss me on impulses?Don't you know you're hurting me..my feelings?I may not be like Kaho or the other women you dated,but iI deserve some damn respect!"shouted Tomoyo.  
  
He paused."Will you feel insulted if I say that everytime I see you or whenever I get close to you,I always want to reach for you and kiss you?"  
  
Her eyes hardened."Lust,is that it?"  
  
Eriol doesn't know what to say.He himself doesn't know what to call this strange feeling.  
  
She turned her back on him."Goodnight Mr.Hiragizawa."  
  
"Wait,Tomoyo!I-"  
  
Tomoyo's bedroom door shut. 


	8. Default Chapter

"Syaoran,I'm sorry about last night."Tomoyo began.  
  
It was the day of the wedding.Sakura was eating downstairs with Nakuru,Touya,Kero-chan and Spnel while  
  
Li was in his room trying on his groom tux.  
  
He smiled at her."I understand.Listen Tomoyo,if a guy likes you only because you turn him on,well it's not worth it!There are billions of people in Earth.You are bound to find the right man for you somehow."  
  
"Thanks!Sakura is sure lucky to have found you!"She turned her pleading eyes at him."But I beg you,please take care of her.I already felt how painful it was to be hurt by the one you love the most."  
  
"I will never do that."He promised,holding out his hand.  
  
She shook hands with Li Syaoran,the person she used to treat with hate for stealing her best friend.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
"Hurry up,Ms.Daidouji!We'll be late!"called Nakuru from outside Tomoyo's room hours later.  
  
"Right.I'll just finish putting on my make-up."she replied,putting a final touch of blush-on.  
  
The door opened and in came Eriol."Tomoyo we'll be-"He stopped talking and stared at her as if he was in a trance.  
  
She looked at her reflection whose hair was styled in a french braid with some strands fallingat the side of her face for a stunning effect.She was wearing an off-shoulder ivory gown with a diamond necklace resting between her chest.  
  
"Is something wrong with my outfit?She thought worriedly.Why then is Eriol looking at her like that?  
  
She walked towards him and snapped her fingers infront of his face."Hey there,are you ok?"  
  
"Tomoyo,sweetheart,do me a favor and get away from me,ok?I'm feeling the urge to throw you down the bed and kiss you like there is no tomorrow."he whispered huskily.  
  
Tomoyo stepped back."R-Right."She half-ran out of the room.  
  
He watched her go forlornly.  
  
----------------------------------------   
"You may now kiss the bride."announced the priest.  
  
Delighted applause filled the whole church as they witnessed the sweet kiss between Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
Automatically,Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other across the aisle but they both quickly averted their gazes,blushing.  
----------------------------------------   
In the reception..  
  
"I got it!!"Tomoyo screamed,holding Sakura's bouquet up.  
  
"So next in line for married life is world-famous fashion designer Tomoyo Daidouji,huh?"commented Touya.  
  
"Mm!Delicious!Try the salad,Touya.It's good!"said Yukito while emptying his plate.  
  
Meanwhile delighted screams filled the whole place as Syaoran,instead of tossing the garter,hands it over to Eriol.  
  
"Oh no!"Tomoyo cried silently as Eriol made his way towards her.He kneeled down in front of her.  
  
"May I?"he asked politely.  
  
The room silenced as she lifted a leg to him.He began lifting the garter up her ankle.  
  
"Higher!Higher!"they slowly chanted.  
  
He hesitated when he reached her thigh.  
  
"Higher!!Higher!!"the chant was getting louder to Tomoyo's embarassment.  
  
Eriol can see that she's getting uncomfortable so he stood up already and smiled good-naturedly at the teasings.  
  
"Kiss!Kiss!"Everyone,including the newly-weds,chanted.  
  
He turned to her."Well?"  
  
She nodded reluctantly.  
  
Everyone cheered.  
  
He raised her chin up gingerly and gazed at her eyes.For him,everybody but Tomoyo and himself faded away.He brought his lips down to her in slow motion as if savoring every moment.  
  
Their hungry lips met.They quenched each other's thirst by responding to each other's kisses with all intensity.Time seemed to freeze,leaving only him and her amidst forever with nothing to do but enjoy the sweet sensation of each other's mouths.  
  
They parted to catch their breath,unaware of the wildly-cheering audience.  
  
----------------------------------------   
"Tomoyo,where are you going?"Sakura called out to her best friend when she caught her silently leaving the restaurant."Why are you leaving so soon?"  
  
The long-haired woman smiled."My secretary called me up last night.The company needs me because we have new projects lined up for the month."she half-lied.  
  
Sakura's face fell."So soon?"  
  
She shrugged."The life of a businesswoman.Anyway I really enjoyed my stay here."  
  
"I bet!"the short-haired woman teased.  
  
"One more thing:whatever happens,don't tell anyone especially Eriol that I left already."  
  
"But why?I have a feeling something strange happened between you and Eriol."Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo chose to ignore what her friend said."Please just do it."She gave her friend a peck on the cheek."Say good bye to Syaoran for me,ok"She hurriedly left the place.  
  
Sakura watched her friend leave."You'll find your happiness too,Tomoyo-chan..someday." 


	9. Default Chapter

Two weeks later..  
  
"Damn it!"exclaimed Tomoyo for the third time,throwing her sketch pad on the floor in disgust.  
  
Ever since she returned home from Japan,she wasn't able to do anything right.Her designs don't come out right,her paperworks are piling up..  
  
She buried her head in the crook of her arms.She misses Eriol!His smiles,remarks,thoughtfulness,kisses..everything.  
  
"But leaving Japan is the right thing to do.Why should I remain there with a person who's in love with someone else?"she thought.  
  
She picked her coat up and left a message for her secretary that she's going out.She headed for home.  
  
Inside her house,she brewed a cup of coffee for herself.She then heard the doorbell ring.She hurried to the door.  
  
"Yes,what is it?"she asked while opening the door.  
  
"Do you happen to know where Ms.Tomoyo Daidouji lives,Miss-"The man stopped in mid-sentence,his eyes wide with disbelief but there's a flicker of hope in it."Tomoyo,it's you!It's really you!"  
  
Colors rushed out of her face."E-Eriol?!"She quickly shut the door and locked it.She pressed her back on it.  
  
"Tomoyo,open up!Open the door and let's talk,dammit!"he shouted,his voice frustrated and desperate.  
  
"Go away,Mr.Hiragizawa!Leave me in peace,will you?"pleaded Eriol,her eyes welling up with tears.  
  
Eriol exhaled sharply before pounding on the door."Tomoyo,I can't do that!I'll never leave this place until you marry me and become mine!"  
  
"Shut up!Go back to Kaho-"  
  
"Why should I do that?"  
  
Tomoyo opened the door."Because you love her,Eriol.You still love her."  
  
His forehead creased."Who gave you that idea,Sweetheart?"  
  
"Don't go calling me 'Sweetheart',you insensitive jerk!You arrogant beast!You-"Her words by cut short by Eriol's fierce and passionate kiss.  
  
After a minute,his lips left her mouth.  
  
"Why did you stop?"Tomoyo burst out.She clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
He chuckled."Got ya!Don't worry,Sweetheart.As soon as I marry you,you'll have a lifetime supply of them."  
  
Tomoyo blushed,then looked up."W-What?!You'll marry me?B-But why?"  
  
He pretended to think."Let me see..because I like your kisses.."  
  
"You do?I thought they're..dull."  
  
He laughed merrily."God Tomoyo!Dull?!Heavens,you never gave me my sleep since I felt those sweet lips of yours!I mean,there you were,the girl of my fantasies sleeping next door..it took me a lot of self-control not to kick open that door.."  
  
"So you don't find me unattractive?"  
  
"Tomoyo,what else should I say?You women can't just be satisfied,can you?"  
  
She looked at him testily."Whom do you really love the more?Me or Kaho?"  
  
"Syaoran."he replied,smiling mishievously.  
  
"I'm going to shut the door on your face,Hiragizawa,I'm warning you!"she threatened.  
  
"You,of course!"He squeezed her hand affectionately.  
  
"But why do you always say Kaho's name whenever..you,uh,k-kiss me?"she stammered.  
  
He paused to recall,then laughed."Sweetheart,I may have mentioned Kaho's name because I was apologizing for not being true to my vow that I will never love another woman again if she's not her.Now I finally understood how powerful love could be..when she gave up our long-time relationship for a virtual stranger.I realized it again when I loved you."He pushed open the door.  
  
"Please don't come near me."whispered Tomoyo.  
  
But in 1 quick step,he was able to imprison her in his arms.  
  
"Please don't make me go away,Sweetheart.Living without you is not living at all.Just give me a chance and I'll make you happy."He told her gruffly.  
  
"E-Eriol?"  
  
"I love you."he told her with all sincerity.  
  
She shook his head."You don't love me.You only lust for me."  
  
"I can spend my money renting out harlots for every night of my life,but I would feel empty and worthless without you."he replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"she asked,but deep inside she knows the answer.  
  
"If I'm not in love with you,what is this I'm going through.."he sang softly.  
  
Her face reddened.So he was awake when she sang to him at that time!That means,he knew already how she feels!  
  
"W-Wait a minute,how did you find me?I didn't give Sakura my new home address."asked Tomoyo,trying to change the topic.  
  
"She never told me.I went door-to-door in search for you."he replied.  
  
"You did that for me?"  
  
"That's because I love you."he said.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
She smiled."I love you too."  
  
He raised his fists up in triumph."YES!The words I've been longing to hear!Thank you,Lord!"  
  
"You can thank Him in another way:marry me n a church wedding as soon as possible."she told him.  
  
"By all means!How about if we ask Yamazaki and Chiharu to be our best man and bridesmaid?"suggested Eriol.  
  
"Good idea!"she replied enthusiastically.  
  
"And let's go up to your room now and get started on an advance honeymoon?"he added.  
  
"Pervert!"  
the end  
  
send comments,whether good or bad to me.I will be grateful!  
-syaoran no hime  



End file.
